Good Kami, What Did I Do To Deserve This?
by Mutant Treefrog
Summary: Kagome is a "problem child" who doesn't like other people very much. What happens when she goes to a school for snobby rich kids, exactly the kind of people she hates and avoids?
1. Default Chapter

Kagome Higurashi yawned and sat up. It was 5:00 am, time to get ready for school.  
She sighed. School, boring, pointless, and the dreaded E word, educational.  
To top it all off, she had to go to a new school, the kind of school that only "the best and the brightest"  
got to go to. "Tuh. The best and the brightest" she thought in disgust, "you mean the rich and the snobbiest."  
But she had to go. Her mom had worked really hard tutoring her to get her into this school, Kagome had been   
homeschooled since fifth grade because she didn't "mesh well with the other children". Kagome had been   
a normal girl until her father left. That made people make fun of her and the other kids said it was her fault he   
had left. That made her snap. She started literally beating the living daylights out of anyone who crossed her,  
so she got kicked out of school. She really wasn't a bad person, she just got tired of being pushed around.  
Of course telling this to the teachers didn't help at all, stupid apathetic jerks. Now she had to go back to it all.   
  
She wouldn't mind, but her best friend Ayame hadn't made the cut to get into the school.   
You had to be really smart to get into Shikon Academy, unless you were filthy stinkin' rich.   
Kagome was quite comfortable financially, but Shikon was really top knotch and getting into   
a school where they don't even speak the same language would probably be easier  
unless you were the heir to a small country. So Kagome had to go to a school for snobs, and they probably   
wouldn't like her. Well screw them! She wasn't going to let anything get her down. She was un-touchable.   
Plus if things got too bad, she could always throw herself in front of a passing car.  
####################################################################################  
Ok, I'm working on it. I'm writing more right now! Next Kagome gets a car, goes to school,  
makes some friends and makes an enemy with a certain hanyou egotistical bastard.  
This is KagomeXInuyasha but not 'til later. Right now, they try to kill each other.  
  
Review! 


	2. Meet Miroku

Kagome went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Hi honey!" Her mom said, eternally way too   
cheerful for the morning "Excited about going to school?" "yeah, excited, somthing like that...."  
Kagome replied.   
  
"Well good! I have a suprise for you! go look outside!" Kagome followed her  
mom to the door and her. jaw. dropped.  
  
In front of the house was the car from heaven. Ok. not the car from heaven, but somthing close!  
  
It was a cute little italian sports car, four seats, and it was THE perfect color.  
  
Or at least to Kagome, it was crome, hematite, you know, liquid silver. Kagome sqeauled  
and hugged her mom."ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou  
ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"wait a minute," Kagome looked up at her mom suspiciously "how much did this cost?"  
"This looks like a custom job, I don't think cars even come in this color!" Her mom smiled.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Ok. well, go get your stuff, it's a long drive!"  
Kagome ran upstairs. "thank youuuuuuuuuuu!"  
*************************************************************************************************  
A half hour later Kagome was on the road, driving as fast as she could so she'd be on time.  
  
"Shisa!" She had ten minutes, and she was already going 90 MPH. and she was STILL going to be late!  
  
She pulled off the freeway and pulled into the parking lot with three minutes to go.  
  
"Kuso!" Kagome was not the most gracefull of people and almost sprained her ankle running  
up the stairs. BAM! She crashed VERY hard into someone VERY hard. "watch where you're going wench!"  
  
"Shit!" Kagome took off towards the office, ignoring the indignent cries of the white haired jerk who,  
in fact, had crashed into her. Somehow, even though she'd never been there before, she found the office just  
in time.   
  
"Aw, you must be Miss. Higurashi, you're a little late!" Kagome bowed to the principle.   
"I'm sorry, I bumped into someone on my way to your office!" The principle smiled   
  
"Since it is your first day, I will excuse you. Now since you are late we will have to skip the   
formal introduction or you will be late for class. Mr. Houshi!" A boy walked into the office,  
he had short black hair with a little ponytail in the back, and dark purple eyes."you called?"   
  
"Yes, this is Miss. Higurashi, I want you to show her around, and no funny business!" The boy feigned  
a hurt look. "Why Mr. Principle, I have no clue what you mean!" The principle rolled his eyes and  
gestured fo them to leave. Kagome followed the Houshi guy out the door.  
  
"My name is Miroku, and you?"   
"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you!"  
  
Kagome shook hands with Miroku, but when he tried to grab her butt, she smacked him. HARD.  
"Hey!, what are you trying to pull pervert?!?!" Kagome was very annoyed. She hadn't planned on  
that happening!  
Miroku sat up slowly, and tried to regain his composure. "Ah, I'm sorry, it's a bad habit of mine."  
Kagome huffed and grumbled. "Hmmph. Houshi my ass."(a/n:Doesn't that sound kinda ironic?)  
  
Miroku showed her down the hall, explaining who everyone was.  
"Those are the popular girls, you can't get in with them unless "Daddy" is CEO of something,"  
The girls he was refering to looked Kagome up and down with the same   
nasty look on their faces.  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Spoiled preppy snotwads."  
  
"Those are the nerds, I don't mean to be labeling but they are seriously geeky and creepy...."  
"They'll probably grow up and slaughter everyone who called them nerds in highschool."  
Miroku looked at Kagome. "She probably hates everyone, I hope she doesn't act cheeky with Hanyou." He thought.  
  
"Er, right, those people are ok to hang out with, those are my friends."  
Kagome smiled inwardly and thought "well they look ok, maybe this wont be so bad."  
But outloud she just said "Yeah, sure......."  
Miroku passed a group of people standing in the doorway of some dark room.  
"That's Naraku's gang, we mostly just avoid them."  
  
And then they passed a large group of people who all looked very very rich.  
Miroku waved at the guy in the center who was the same guy who ran into Kagome that morning.  
The white haired jerk waved back, and Miroku said "That's Inuyasha's gang, if there's one rule here,  
it's don't mess with him if you want to last long. Really, it'd be best if you just try to stay out of his way."  
  
Kagome eyed him with mild interest "Oh yeah, that jerk who ran into me this  
morning.  
Whatever. Look Miroku, as fascinating as all this is, I've seen all these  
stereo-types before, and I'd rather you show me where my room is.  
  
Miroku sighed "All right" Then he grinned "I believe you are rooming with the  
stunning beauty Sango, who glistens like a jewel in a tar-pit."  
Kagome groaned at his bad poetry "Ugh, if anyone ever said that about me,  
I'd probably heave."  
####################################################################################  
  
I can't write anymore, it's trying on my poor nerves.  
Soon Kagome will really meet Inuyasha, and then she'll  
spend almost every waking moment of her life trying to destroy him.  
and vicey versey.  
  
Please reveiw, not until I have 5 reviews will I continue. 


	3. Lunchroom Beatdown

Jeez, people really like these fics, so do I! If you wrote one I'd appreciate you  
telling me, hai?  
  
******************************************************************************  
Inuyasha glared at the girl next to Miroku, That's the annoying bitch that rammed  
into me this morning He thought. Tuh, I'll show her who's boss.  
*******************************************************************************  
Kagome sighed, and sat back to watch the show. After Miroku and Sango  
helped her carry her stuff up here, Miroku had asked her to bear his son.  
This infuriated Sango, and she proceeded to beat the pulp out of Miroku.  
Kagome was just wondering if Sango was jealous, when she looked at the clock.  
"Um, you guys? HEY! what time does class start?"  
They all looked at each other, then at the clock, then they all ran out the door.  
"Damn it, we're going to be late!" Sango huffed.  
They were all going to home-room/grammer luckily, so Kagome just followed the others.  
They skidded through the door, just as the late bell rang.  
"Ahem! Mr. Houshi, Ms. Marren!(a/n:I don't know Sango's last name so I just typed the first thing that popped into my head.)  
You're late!" Miroku panted. "I'm-sorry I-was showing-Ms. Higur-ashi-around."  
"Yeah"Kagome said "it's my fault. I was eating a doughnut and got powdered sugar all over  
my shirt and had to go change, then I slipped in a puddle of water, and bumped into Sango  
and we both got lost and Miroku came and helped us."  
Sango and Miroku both looked at her, suprised that she would just lie outright.  
"Very well then. You may sit down. You are new Ms. Higurashi?"  
"Yes Ma'm."  
"Go sit down next to Sango then. I will make an exception this time."  
**************************************************************************************************  
Kagome followed Sango (They got tired of Miroku so they ditched him) to the cafeteria.  
"Jeez, prep school. With dorms and a pool, yet somehow the cafeteria is just as bad as a normal one"  
Kagome sighed "Darn, I was looking forward to the whole tollerable cafeteria food thing."  
Sango looked over her shoulder at Kagome. "It's really not that bad, it's the cafeteria itself that's  
just normal." "Do they have coffee?" Kagome had left in a hurry and was in serious need of caffeine.  
"Yeah." They went into the cafeteria and got in line. And waited. And waited. And waited.  
Kagome wanted the line to hurry up, because she wanted to get to the library before her next class.  
People are so annoying, she thought. I wish they'd hurry up.  
Kagome and Sango finally got to the front, and got their coffee. When they headed back towards the  
tables, they heard a comotion. "Ow! Hey! That hurt!"  
Oops! sorry shorty I guess you'll have to go back to the back of the line"  
Kagome turned around and she saw a small boy on the floor, and a much larger boy   
standing in line leering at him. "Hey! leave Shippo alone Kouga!" A girl ran up to the boy on the floor.  
Kouga tripped her, and him and his friends started laughing.  
"Oooooooo, it's big scary Rin! Aw, she's crying, what a baby!" At this point Kagome was seething rage.  
Somthing she did quite well. Sango pulled on her shirt. "Don't mess with him!"  
But Kagome was too upset to listen. That jerk had just shoved two kids around  
and no one was even paying attention!  
She walked up to him and poured her coffee in his face.   
"Ow! That hurt bitch!" Everyone got really quiet, no one stood up to Kouga,  
He was almost as bad as Naraku and Inuyasha!  
"Good! It was supposed to you asshole! Where do you get off shoving other people around!"  
"Grrrrrrrrrr.....Do you know who I am!?" "No, and I don't give a rats ass! All I know is  
only stupid wimps shove around people who are smaller than them!"  
"Grrrrrrrrr... Why you!" Kouga lunged at her clumsily. Kagome dodged easliy  
and punched him in the face. hard. He fell down. hard.  
Everyone stood back. She just punched out Kouga. That wasn't good.   
The best thing to do was avoid her, so most of them went back to what they'd been doing.  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Jerks." She went over to Shippo and Rin, and smiled at them.  
"Are you all right?" They looked at her. A second ago She had been scarier  
than Sesshomiru. Now she was smiling at them.  
"Yeah, thanks, but you shouldn't have done that."  
"So?" She held out her hand to help Rin up. "I'm Kagome."  
Miroku and Sango came over. "Wow Kagome, you punched Kouga out, I'm impressed.  
Will you bear my-" "Miroku......" Sango glared at him warningly and he smiled sheepishly.  
They all stood up and Kagome said "Is there anywhere else we can eat?"  
"No, none of us can drive"  
"I can, and I have a cool car, come on!" And they all walked out together,  
all awear of the fact that everyone was glaring at them.  
Except Kagome. Cause like she said, she didn't give a rats ass.  
#########################################################################  
  
Like? Hate? Tell me!  
  
I know, I should have putInuyasha in.  
But I'm sick of writing and I wanted to end this fast.  
He'll be in the next chapter.  
Kouga does fall for Kagome, even though she hit him and it gets funny ~__~  
  
Review! Not until I have 22 reviews will I continue.  
And I probably wont post another chapter for a week anyway!  
  
Bye! 


End file.
